User talk:Neutraliser
Welcome! - Awyman13 (talk) 09:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks -- 12:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Your Categories Stubs is not a category (The stub category is automatically added to all pages with the stub template). Please remove ALL the Stubs categories you added -- 13:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Also DO NOT be Achievement hunting. Ive noticed youve been adding all these categories to pages that not only dont need them but you keep doing each separately. For all I know your spamming your edits to gain achievements and not only do we consider that cheating but also vandalism. Remember if found guilty we will be forced to block you so just a fair warning. -- 13:41, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ? -- 20:48, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Awyman is an experienced and trusted editor and administrator here. Your allegation was not only serious, but frankly ridiculous - especially since some of your own edits have been dubious. I will be watching very carefully and if I suspect you are spamming or vandalising in order to get achievements, you will be blocked... - 21:48, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Categories Please add categories in a single edit, rather than separate edits for each category. It helps keep the wiki activity feed + the respective article's history from getting cluttered. Thank you. 06:18, December 4, 2013 (UTC) *I appreciate your page creation efforts, but the combination of your persistent editing style and allegations of achievement hunting against other users attracted my attention and concern. If you need any help with editing, just ask myself or another admin and we'll be happy to help. Otherwise, consider this your last warning... - 12:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I've corrected the above warning to the false pages you've created, and an admin has deleted them. Little to nothing were known about them; not even gender for any of them. Also, please add categories within a single edit, as aforementioned. Bleh. 00:23, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Block - 14:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back As you are no doubt aware, your block has expired and you are free to edit again. In accordance with our policies, this must be done in a constructive way. Any further suspicious activity or breach of our policies will result in a longer block. I am going to assume in good faith that your breach of our policies was a result of not being familiar with them. You may find it useful to read a few - such as our Code of Conduct or Style Manual. These will help you to edit more constructively. Finally, to prevent regrettable situations such as blocking in the future, it may help to communicate with other users. Just as I am leaving you this message now, you can leave a message for any other user on their talk pages. This is especially useful when asking for help or when asked to explain your activities. Thank you for reading and welcome back. - 12:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Warning Alright because you're a repeat offender I'm gonna have to make it a longer time than Bond previously banned you. You're gonna have to stop making disruptive edits immediately. K soz